


Kiss Kiss

by stella_polaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_polaris/pseuds/stella_polaris
Summary: Yuri has never kissed anyone. And that is unacceptable. He doesn't want his first kiss with Otabek to be awkward and so he decides he needs to practice with someone else first...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to feelsandfandoms aka Amanda for making me write this :D By now I should know better than to discuss fanfic ideas I don't have time for to discuss with you.

Yuri Plisetsky was screwed. It didn’t have to do with the fact that he was in love with his best friend. No, that one was a piece of cake. He highly suspected Otabek was feeling the same way so all he needed to do was pluck up his courage and actually ask him out. That might be a bit awkward and nerve-wrecking but it was doable. No, he was screwed because in all 16 years of his life he had no romantic or sexual experience whatsoever. He had never even kissed anyone!

Yuri wracked his brain. There had to be a way to solve this… he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Otabek. His friend was no playboy by any means but Yuri knew he had _some_ experience at least. Yuri also knew that he’d be understanding about him being inexperienced… but he just didn’t want their first kiss to be a disaster!

There was no way to get out of the plight he was in. He couldn’t very well just make out with the next best person to practice… or could he? An idea suddenly struck him. It was maybe the weirdest idea he’d ever had but it just might work.

“Mila!”

The redhead looked up from her phone screen. “What’s the matter, Yurochka?”

“Stop calling me that.” Yuri plopped down into the chair next to her. “I need your help,” he stated.

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow.

Yuri nodded. “But… I don’t wanna talk about it here.” He looked around the cafeteria.

“Is it top secret?” Mila smirked. She was intrigued.

“Sort of… can I come over later?”

“Sure.” Mila nodded. “You made me very curious now.”

The day dragged on and Yuri couldn’t decide whether he’d had the worst or most brilliant idea ever. Would Mila laugh at him? Would she even help him or would she say he was insane? But he’d asked her now and knew she wouldn’t let it go until he at least told her what it was about.

He went home to drop off his practice bag and take a quick shower and then made his way over to Mila’s flat. Mila lived in an apartment block not far from the rink. Her place was small and overpriced but Yakov paid for it, so she never complained. Like all of them, she was barely home anyway.

The older girl opened the door wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top.

“Do you greet all your guests half-naked?” Yuri asked as he slipped off his shoes at the door.

Mila shrugged from where she was leaning against the wall. “It’s just you.”

There was only one main room to Mila’s flat and so they ended up sitting on Mila’s bed. Yuri didn’t know how to bring up what he needed her help for.

“So…” Mila started, “What’s so top secret that you couldn’t ask me earlier?”

“I need your help with something,” Yuri said, avoiding his friend’s gaze.

“You said as much… oh! I know! Do you need relationship advice? Are things finally going somewhere with you and that boy from Kazakhstan?” Mila was beaming, obviously very proud of coming to this conclusion.

Yuri sighed. “Yes and no?” he offered. This was harder than he thought it would be.

“Okay, you need to talk if you want me to help. I can’t read your mind.” Mila frowned.

Yuri took a deep breath. He’d just say it. “I need you to practice kissing with me. I’ve never kissed anyone before and I don’t want my first kiss with Beka to be a disaster. You’re the only one I can ask, really.”

She was. Everyone else he knew, they’d either say he was off his rocker or he wouldn’t want to kiss them. Or both. But Mila was generally on the same level of crazy he was. And even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, he trusted her. She was his best friend at the rink, even when her teasing could sometimes drive him insane.

Mila was looking at him for a few seconds, no reaction whatsoever. “You’re serious, right?” she asked then, sounding incredulous.

“Of course I am!” Yuri snapped.

Mila held up her hands. “No need to get so defensive. We can do this if you want to. I’m fine with it.”

Yuri looked up. “You’re serious? You don’t think I’ve gone mad?”

Mila shrugged. “We’re all a little crazy. I’ve done crazier things…”

“I don’t even want to know…” Yuri mumbled and Mila laughed.

“Naww, you’re so innocent… Okay, so how do you want to do this?”

“Well, I don’t know?! I wouldn’t ask you if I did…”

“Hmmm…” Mila tapped her finger against her lips as she thought, “How about… you just kiss me?”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “What?” She was supposed to show him, what was that about now?

Mila rolled her eyes at him. “Short and sweet. Just come here.”

She beckoned him to come closer. Yuri swallowed and did, leaning forward and pecking her on the lips awkwardly, no part of their bodies touching besides their lips.

“Right,” Mila observed, “That was terrible.”

“I’ve never done this before!” Yuri bristled, “That’s sort of the whole problem.”

“You’re way too stiff… you need to relax, Yurochka.”

Yuri was probably the furthest thing from relaxed right now. This was awkward. And embarrassing.

“It’s like you’re scared of me…” Mila continued, speaking in hushed tones, “Are you scared of me?”

She inched closer to him on the bed and Yuri subconsciously leaned away from her even as he shook his head until Mila put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

“You’re not supposed to seduce me! I just want you to kiss me, for fuck’s sake!” Yuri exclaimed.

“Yuri, if we’re doing this, we’re gonna do it properly. And while I think the whole deer in the headlights thing is kinda adorable… it’s not getting us anywhere. I’m going to kiss you and if you’ve changed your mind, you better tell me right now,” Mila said seriously, not taking her eyes off him.

“I don’t want to stop,” Yuri said quietly, “It’s just a bit… awkward.”

“Not really, though,” Mila replied, running her hand up and down his arm to calm him down, “We’re friends. It’s okay for friends to kiss each other. No harm done.”

Yuri nodded. Mila was right. And he had wanted to do this, after all. It had been his own idea and now he was _this_ close to backing out of it.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?”

Mila’s hand went to his face, cupping his cheek as she kissed him softly. It was barely more than a peck on the lips but already so different to the first kiss. Yuri mused that the fact he wasn’t pressing his lips together tightly anymore helped matters.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Mila asked.

Yuri shook his head. If his face looked like it felt, then he was blushing bright red. If he was like this with Mila, who was just a good friend, what sort of mess would he be when he finally got to kiss the guy he was actually in love with??

“I meant to ask…” Mila started, “What’s with you and Otabek now?”

“I’m gonna ask him out,” Yuri said confidently.

“Good for you,” Mila said and ruffled his hair, “He won’t be able to resist you.”

“You think so?” Yuri frowned as he tried to sort out the tangles Mila had left in his hair.

“Oh, definitely. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. That boy worships you, Yurochka. I wish someone looked at me like that…” she said dreamily.

Yuri snorted. “Mila, you have more suitors than anyone needs…”

Mila rolled her eyes. “No. Most guys my age have no idea about love and relationships. They see a pretty girl and want to fuck her. If they get her, they grow bored and drop her,” she ranted.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “You’re still bitter over Sergei.” Sergei. Mila’s ex-boyfriend, the ice hockey player.

“Yes. No. Sergei is a fucking piece of shit and I should’ve known better.”

“He is,” Yuri agreed, “But you couldn’t have known. And it’s his loss, anyway.”

Mila smiled a little. “Thanks.”

She hadn’t showcased her relationship but Yuri knew it had ended badly after that douchebag had cheated on her. Multiple times. Yuri himself wasn’t into girls but even he knew that when you were with a girl like Mila, you should count yourself lucky and you most definitely didn’t cheat on her.

Mila sighed. “I’m sorry, this isn’t about me. This is about how you’ve found someone and you want to impress him and I’m gonna help you with that.” She nodded resolutely. “Are you ready to take it up a notch?”

“Not really…” Yuri admitted.

“We’re gonna start slow and you can stop me any time.”

Before Yuri had another chance to say something Mila was kissing him again. It was still tame but he could feel more pressure behind it. He felt her lips move against his and just went along with it. It wasn’t even so bad if he didn’t think about the fact he was kissing Mila who was more like a sister for him.

Yuri felt himself relax under Mila’s touches which he knew were designed to accomplish just that. He was barely surprised anymore when she deepened the kiss and let her. Mila easily dominated the kiss but he reciprocated and he nearly chased after her lips when she moved away.

Mila chuckled. “Not bad for only your third kiss, Yurochka.”

Yuri felt a little dazed. Mila was definitely a good kisser and if she could make him feel like that… he didn’t want to think about what kissing Otabek would do to him.

“Shut up, baba…” he grumbled but couldn’t help the smile when Mila pulled him into a hug.

“You need to tell me everything when you’ve asked him out, yeah?”

“Why should I?” He feigned seriousness.

Mila shoved at his shoulder. “Because I’ve helped you out! And because that’s what friends do.”

Yuri cracked a smile. “I was just joking.”

“Brat.” Mila shook her head exasperated. “Let’s watch a movie,” she suggested.

“Alright, but it’s my pick!” Yuri replied, already on his way to the shelf with the DVDs.

Mila laughed. “Fine.”

***

Otabek came to visit Yuri in St. Petersburg a few weeks later. Yuri took him to one of his favourite places in the city. He had planned everything. This was going to be the perfect confession. And then Otabek had to ruin it all by speaking up first.

Yuri sent a text message to Mila after he had recovered from a first kiss that left him weak in the knees.

Yuri:       Beka’s a better a kisser than u are

Mila:      You’re biased :P I should kiss him to see for myself

Yuri:       DONT U DARE

Mila just sent him the cry-laughing emoji in response. Three times.


End file.
